Moon Light Renesmee's Tale
by ItachiXSasuke
Summary: RenesmeeXJacob Full Summary inside DOES NOT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Contents

**Moon Light (Book 1/ Renesmee's Tale) **

**(My Version of Renesmee Pov, **_**DOES NOT OWN STEPHANIE MEYER CHARACTERS!)**_

-:-

Rated- **T**

-:-

Pairings- **JacobXRenesmee**

-:-

Summary- _**Edward Cullen and the new Mrs. Cullen Bella have a young daughter named Renesmee Cullen, Now age 16 she grows more to like her mother, but still has Edward's features. Since she met Jacob Black, She spent all her time with him, following him everywhere he goes…but it's the other way around…Jacob follows her. When Renesmee catches another person attention, what happens between Jacob and her?**_

-:-

* * *

**Contents**

_1. Night Fall _

_2. Harmless Dreams**: Re-writing to make more understandable. **  
_


	2. Nights Hunt

_Chapter 1_

**Night Fall**

_Does Not Own Twilight!_

_( I do have the book though lo__l __)_

* * *

The nights air rush back at me as I kept running, never stop, not caring that my father was following me like he always does when I leave the house all of a sudden without a word. Just jumping up from my place and racing out of the house leaving my hurt mother behind.

"Renesmee…" a stern voice but very softly, not very easy for a human ear to hear.

"No," I barley say as I try to run faster, but being out run by my father. Darn him...

"Renesmee, listen to me." I fall into a screeching halt before him.

"What! Why can't I go, why?" I screech shameless tears fall. I hate this, being so open and available to let anybody read me so easily, where everyone else is simply different from me. He sigh, his head in his hands.

"Renesmee you should not leave your mother like that, this isn't right, you hurt her, but not only her but me," I bite my lower lip, trying so hard to make a poker face. Gah! I hate this.

"Why is it so wrong of me, liking him?" My father took a couple step towards me, but I simply back away, I was not going to give in so suddenly.

"Because he's not one of us," He roared, scaring small animals from their homes and making them run off. Yes that's how I felt at the moment, it made me cringe and speak the words that my mother once said to him.

"But it's not the matter of what you are or what of you look like, it's what mean on the inside…the heart…isn't that what mother says to you, doesn't that tell you? That maybe it's alright for me to like him, but not for what he is, but who he is…don't shake your head, Uncle Emmett said the same thing you did, but you still fell in love with mother didn't you, so why is it wrong for me!"

"Because Renesmee, Damn it why do I have to explain it to you, I'm your father and what I say goes!" His hands shake as he tries to control his anger. I bite my lip harder; I knew very well I was making it a lot worse for my family. Making them suffer from all the trouble I have caused, for liking him. But father kept him far away from me as possible.

I remember the nights I'd lean out my window of my room, my parent's right across from mine, and I would listen for that one little but soft noise, telling me it's him.

I look up towards the moon, its night glow shinning down on my family's cottage; it was just big enough for the three of us. When I stare at it, I hear a soft howl and I know…it's him. Climbing out my window and head into the woods I hear a hiss behind me. Oh Yes Father knew where I was going. The weird thing was, he could never read my mother's thoughts, and not even mine. Sometimes I was glad, but other times…I wish I wasn't in this family.

Making my way through the woods, I catch the scent that I only knew so well.

"Hey you…" I jump a little and turn around to see him leaning against a tree, only wearing sweats.

"Oh, you almost gave me a heart attack," I walk towards him and he grins holding his hands out for me, as I walk into those hot warm arms around my cool but yet warm body. He sticks his face in my hair.

"Geez, you stink every time…" I glare up at him and he chuckles, "Chill Renesmee, I'm just kidding, I'm so use to your family's smell, it doesn't burn that much." I giggle and look up at him.

"J-"He places a quick hand over my mouth keeping me from talking as he listens.

"Shh, someone's coming…" He whispers.

"Hn, well I shouldn't be surprise to see a mongrel like you, being with her now should I?" I look up to see,

Oh crap…Father didn't come…Mother did.

"Mmm!" I said behind Jacob Black's hand. My mother took a step forward,

"Let go of her Jacob," He lets his hand slide away as I look up at her,

"Mom, please…just listen-"She shakes her head, her long curly brown hair falling from her bun.

"Your father says the same thing, that I shouldn't listen, Renesmee please listen to me, your father is right, a whole lot of danger can come to you if your with Jacob, I know very well he can protect you," 

She says as I open my mouth to interjected, holding her hand up, "but we just don't want to risk the thought of losing you, we were so close to before, I'm not going to make the same mistake again." I take a steady step away from Jacob and walk towards my mother,

"Please listen to me now, I'm older, I'm 16, I think I can handle myself, I learn from the best parents to protect myself, I know all my instincts and I know not to hunt humans, I learn well mom, please just…let us try." The expression my mother's face scared me a little, her face crumbled from hurt, to confused, then to anger.

"No, I forbid it and that's the end of it," She turns on her heels grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Jacob.

"Wait Bella," She snapped and turns around facing Jacob pushing me behind her.

"What Jacob, you imprint on my baby girl when she was little and now you're trying to make her see foolish ways, what is wrong with you!" I never seen my mother like this, I was terrified. He glares her down, not even softening a tiny bit.

"Bella you know very well when we went through this back then that I would and will do anything to keep Renesmee safe, I even told you on my life. We had an agreement that I could be with her, but now you're backing down on your word?" I hear my mother snarl a little, and I jump.

"I never back down on my word Jacob, I said you could see her and be with her, but I never said that you could take her away." Jacob threw his hands up in the air,

"See Bella, this is what happens when you listen to your husband, he changes everything, I'm telling you I'd never take your daughter away unless I had your permission, and I never back down on my word, I swear to you Bella," I look over her shoulder at Jacob, I smile softly at him,

He was truly a wonderful, loving person, and he likes me. Bella slowly relaxed and sighs, she slowly lets go of my arm and whispers,

"Have her home at a decent hour, where she can actually sleep…but don't let Edward hear you thoughts or know your close alright?" Jacob nods his head in understanding way as he took my hand, I fell into his chest as he hugs me. Turning towards my mother I mouth,

'I Love you'

"And I too, Renesmee."

* * *

Author- There you have it the very 1st chapter of Moon Light (Renesmee's Tail) Took me a while to get all the feeling of it, and the way where you can actually see it, in your minds just right...took me a while but I got it...hopefully! - - This is my first Twilight Fan Fic. I did try many times with others but they did not turn out the way I wanted them to...they just seemed all to stale...boring, but now I hope you have enjoyed the chapter so far because...right now, I am having a huge melt down, because of this Summer Cold, **It Stinks! **But I'm getting past it, I am trying my best to keep writing in this fan fic. so please do not put to much pressure on me...I already have enough... **groans** ok well plz R&R If you do not,

**I will have to kick your ass** JK JK! But please do Review!


	3. Author's Note

Note from Author

-:-

ItachiXSasuke

-:-

Chapter on Harmless Dreams.

-:-

Moonlight/ Renesmee's Tale.

-:-

Hello I'm sorry I haven't worked on this story in a while. But I do want to make thing clear. That I **Will **be re-writing this chapter in a different way, I sorry if this has caused anyone confusion, and I am willing to make you Un-confused. So I hope you enjoy the re-write of the second chapter **Harmless Dreams.**

**-:-**

**Thank you for reading this message and the chapter shall be shortly up.**

-:-

ItachiXSasuke


End file.
